fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darkmon cns/The true void (protopage
Explanation Hello this page is going to be my first tier one page. By the end of it it should be high 1-A (or 1-A if I change my mind) I got permission from prom to start making it so I figered I should..well actually start making it) Same format as the other one. Summary No living soul knows it's true nature, no living being really knows what happened before the 12 other then the TOC. Yet it is said that once, there was something else, something equal and opposite to the core. This entry is my attempt to rationalize what of this ancient being I can from the current state of this world...and from what brief glimpses into that ancient past the TOC has given us. signed ''Gantlous Second Hand of the Table. Appearance Little is known about the appearance of the true void in the ancient time before time before the 12. Today staring at the void beyond the edge of an omniveres is said to be a maddening task, it's said to be all encompassing, yet...flat? Maddening yet alluring. As If it was daring you to come closer beyond the protection of the 4th wall. As if... thoughts stirred in the madness beyond the order of the walls. -Entry 34# of the Hidden Hex of Gantlous. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: True chaotic (I don't know how ailments work, and I've played DnD....) 'Name: True Void, The Void Beyond '(It never was technically given any form of name well it "existed" as this page describes it, it's current form is known as these) '''Origin: The 12 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable (Existed prior to time, even after time was created it has never existed within it) Classification: Supreme Being Date of Birth: The start. *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' (Months didn't exist yet?) Birthplace: Himself Weight: Inapplicable Height: Inapplicable (Half of all that is or could be) Likes: Itself, true void, void (which is the same as saying me myself and I for this thing...) Dislikes: Not self, creation, reality (Not himself self.) Eye Color: (Is half of everything) Hair Color: (Is half of everything) Hobbies: Something to creation that can be vaguely represented in a way for far more limited being to understand as shadows punching White shadows. Values: Likely never developed any. Martial Status: Single Status: Null or separated (a vague subject) Affiliation: Enemy (creation) Previous Affiliation: Non Themes: Pride,Clawing back after having lost everything Combat Statistics Tier: 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Void Manipulation Conceptual Manipulation, immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '(Only other is the TOC there are no dimensions, time, or concepts. Is the fundamental equle and opposite of the TOC) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(For what is not), '''Irrelevant '(Existed long before the concept of speed, when the first atoms learned to dance, time, when those atoms learned there dance "flowed", or distance when the atoms began to set out a path for there dance.) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Existed long before the dawn of the conceptal ideas of mass or matter) 'Striking Strength: 'High Outerversal '(Existed "long" before the beginning of the concept of kinetic energy when the first motion accord or dimensions when space was defined and given rules to follow. There... is a belief that long ago it waged a great battle with the TOC) Durability: 'High Outerverse level '( Existed long before the atoms learned they could brake) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Omnipresent''' in what is not, otherwise Irrelevant '''Intelligence: Unkonwn (the concept of knowledge did not exist yet, However it is speculated to not understand how his or the TOC's abilitys truely worked) | likely ominscience (though to have no consciousness however concepts such as it never existed in the void) Weaknesses: 'Under extremely specific circumstances it's 'mind' can be sepreated from the being. Possibly it created something instead. to fully grasp the one true undeniable weakness of the True Void however, one must understand the time this page takes from, (warning paragraph incoming) This is a time before time, before space, before even the concept of being without space or being without time, before the concept of having dimensions, before the concept of being without dimensions, and before the concept of transcending dimensions, before even the concept of transcence itself existed, before any concept existed, before there was anysort of rule, the only thing that was, was them. With that in mind, it's only weakness is it's counterpart's existence, it's power is Absolute within it self, but not with in it's counter part, and the same is true in reverse. This is the only weakness that is not just in universe speculation. 'Feats: Is half of everything that could be, would be or isn't, to give a sense of scale of what that entails, both bill cypher from gravity falls and deadpool from marvel comics have played manger roles in the plot at times, every fictional world from Yugioh to DC comics exist with in the creation the TOC would go on to create. Is the equle counterpart to the TOC, it created all concepts that exist, before concepts the "reality" was lawless ruled only by there wims, when the TOC created concepts, with the boundless power of it's will it forced the lawlessness to follow rules of it's own crafting, the lawlessness an expansion of it's being, yet connected in a way so beyond no being birthed from it could ever sense the connection. Notable Attacks/Techniques The nature of true void: Any being, no matter how mighty other then the TOC itself will fade away to nothingness within it's border. Note: Still in development subject to change. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia There were no concepts at the time in which this profile takes it's information from,they were created after by the TOC once the errr hostiles with this one had err died down, Ya died down. For reference the OmniCores can not perceive the nature of the TOC in any fashion and were created by it with less then a thought https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Darkmon_cns/Cosmology_blog_12_Omniverses both the Void Beyond and the TOC are beings that do not require any concept of anykind to function, after these events the TOC would go on to Create all concepts itself. Category:Blog posts